


Better Offer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Better Offer

**Title:** Better Offer  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge #30: "What would you do for a/an..."  
 **Word Count:** 170  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Harry introduces Draco to Muggle advertising.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Better Offer

~

_What would you do for a Klondike bar?”_

Draco watched the man try to take the ice cream from the bear on the telly, finally turning towards Harry. “Are these Muggles mad?” he asked irritably.

Harry grinned. “He really wants the ice cream. I’ve tried it, it’s pretty good, actually.”

“Nothing is worth that,” Draco huffed, shaking his head as the man and the bear mock wrestled for the ice cream.

Harry sniggered and settled his hand on Draco’s thigh. “Oh, I don’t know. What if I offered to lick you as if _you_ were a Klondike bar?” he purred. “What would you do?”

Draco spread his legs. “I’d let you,” he managed hoarsely.

“Would you melt in my mouth?” Harry murmured, leaning close, his breath gusting across Draco’s cheek.

“Absolutely,” Draco gasped. “And you have my permission to lap up every last bit of cream.”

“Mm,” Harry moaned. “I think I may have found something better than a Klondike bar.”

Draco smirked. “And don’t you forget it,” he whispered.

~


End file.
